


Turning Heads

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Most Appropriate Tag, One Shot, Shower Sex, Tickling, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: “You’re due a haircut, aren't you?”Kunimi raised an eyebrow and turned around to Kindaichi. “I'm… booked in next week. That's really creepy you knew that.”“What if…” Kindaichi's eyes veered to the side. “You grew it out?”





	Turning Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Since I just needed some fluff.
> 
> Lots of KinKuni fluff is good for the heart. I promise.

“We should get up.”

“'s too early.”

Kindaichi's arms curled around Kunimi, hands splayed against his stomach as he nuzzled into Kunimi's hair, huffing a warm breath. “Are you saying you definitely don't want to join me in the shower?” Kindaichi asked teasingly.

Inwardly huffing in defeat, Kunimi kicked back, heel nailing Kindaichi in his shin.

“Ow!”

“Fine, but keep your hands to yourself.”

“Only if  _ you _ can.”

Another kick and that one brought tears in the corners of Kindaichi's eyes. “Ow, stop!”

Kunimi smiled and turned around in Kindaichi's hold, legs tangling in his. “When you stop being a creep.”

“Hah! Says you!” Kindaichi exclaimed, but gave the wing spiker a gentle hug anyway, pulling him close and burying his head in his neck to place wet kisses there.

Kunimi's face went red, his leg twitched and before he knew it, he had accidentally kneed Kindaichi in the thigh and then began giggling like a baby. “Stop, Yuu-” He took a breath. “-tarou!”

The bastard didn't stop, fingers digging softly into the soft flesh of his side where he knew he was most ticklish. Until he could no longer breathe, until neither of them could, Kindaichi laughing at the way Kunimi squirmed and tried to hit him away without heat. Until they were both red and sweaty and panting and grinning dumbly at each other.

“You’re pure evil, Yuutarou Kindaichi.” Kunimi said, breathless.

“So what does that make you?”

“Someone who fell under your evil spell, who is cursed to be tortured emotionally and physically for the rest of my existence, being with you.” Kunimi said with a smirk and a wink.

“Hmm… Willingly?”

“Definitely willingly.” Kunimi assured, kissing the tip of Kindaichi's nose before sitting up. “Now how about that shower?”

-

“Ah-shit!” Kindaichi cursed, biting his lip as Kunimi crooked his finger inside him. He was the one who told him to keep his hands to himself, but apparently that deal flew out the window.

“Found it.” Kunimi said blankly, though his lips twitched. He had Kindaichi pinned back against the bathroom wall, his free hand pushing Kindaichi's thigh up for access while a single finger teased it's way inside Kindaichi's entrance, brushed over his prostate and stayed there.

“And you- you were the one calling  _ me _ evil.” Kindaichi said between teeth, eyes squeezing shut and head falling back against the wall as he crooked again.

Kunimi laughed softly and teased the pad of a second finger next to the first. “But you let yourself so easily overpowered, it's almost funny.”

“Just shut up and get inside me if you're going to.”

-

Kunimi buried his head into the back of Kindaichi's neck as he pressed forward for the final time, letting out a soft moan into wet skin as Kindaichi fell apart beneath him. His cock pulsing in his hand and his hole gripping his own.

“Akira-Ah-Akira…” Kindaichi moaned, arms shaking where he held himself up against the wall. He felt Kunimi come inside him, and they both stood shaking for a few moments before Kunimi pulled out and they both lowered themselves to the floor, breathless yet again.

“Sorry, Yuutarou.”

“Good job we got up early.” Kindaichi said humorously before bundling Kunimi in his arms and hugging him. “Next time just warn me you're gonna do that.” He let out a breath. “'Cause you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Kunimi smiled and danced his fingers over Kindaichi's chest. “I wasn't going to either. I just decided I wanted to.”

“Whatever happened to keeping your hands to yourself?” Kindaichi laughed.

-

They were still early after drying each other off and changing so Kindaichi puffed his chest out and turned to Kunimi who plugged in his hairdryer.

“You’re due a haircut, aren't you?”

Kunimi raised an eyebrow and turned around to him. “I'm… booked in next week. That's really creepy you knew that.”

“What if…” Kindaichi's eyes veered to the side. “You grew it out?” At Kunimi's second eyebrow raise, Kindaichi started, placing his hands out. “Ah! Just like… an inch or something?”

A smile pulled at Kunimi's lips but he kept his face stoic. “Why?”

Kindaichi fiddled with his fingers a moment, then stepped to Kunimi and sat at his back, turning his face to the mirror and gently prying the hairdryer from his hands. “I want to see… something.”

Kunimi's apprehension increased, but he didn't move as Kindaichi turned the hairdryer on a low setting and began drying softly. Kindaichi was too good at this stuff, from an experimental stage when he was small. The current style just stuck because despite what everyone thought, it didn't take him very long to do.

“Are you a girl in disguise?”

“I'm the one holding  _ your _ 10,000 yen hair dryer.”

“It was a gift.”

“Yeah, right.”

Kindaichi got distracted watching Kunimi as he let warm air flow through Kunimi's hair followed with soft fingers and a comb, as his face softened and his eyes fluttered shut in relaxation.

It was perfect, because it gave Kindaichi the opportunity to reach for a hairband before he turned the hairdryer off.

“Aw, was enjoying that.” Kunimi said with a pout.

Kindaichi laughed softly and hugged Kunimi from behind, pressing kisses to his head. “Almost done.” He pulled back and smoothed down his hair and parted it perfectly, brushing his fingers back and letting out a breath.

Kunimi watched Kindaichi in the mirror and focused on the fingers in his hair, bunching his hair up in a fist.

“Looks like it's gonna work.”

“Are you-”

“Yes. Now shut up.” Kindaichi said, unsure he'd ever get to do it if Kunimi said anything else. He let go of Kunimi's hair, put the hairband between his lips and grabbed the comb.

“Yes sir.” Kunimi teased before sticking his tongue out to him in the mirror.

It was a rare thing, for Kindaichi to take something like this upon himself, and when Kunimi saw the concentration and determination in his boyfriend's face, he couldn't help but feel warm. Kindaichi clearly had this on his mind for a while, and as he sat there so carefully bunching Kunimi's short hair up, he looked really happy.

-

“You don't have to keep it, I just wanted to see how it looked!” Kindaichi said urgently as Kunimi shucked his gym bag over his shoulder.

Kunimi was trying so hard to hide his blush, because he knew he looked good and he knew Kindaichi was having second thoughts. He wouldn't mind growing his hair out a bit, if it meant Kindaichi could do his hair every day.

“Why not? I thought my old style was ‘ _ boring _ ’.” Kunimi snorted.

Kindaichi looked horrified, as if questioning he actually said such a thing. “I didn't- you always look nice… but! Just- I don't want you to be uncomfortable and-”

Who was the uncomfortable one, really?

“Yuutarou. If you think I look nice, then why should anything else matter?” Kunimi asked genuinely.

“I-” Kindaichi started, then stopped. Kunimi watched a blush crawl over his cheeks before he shot a look to the door. Whatever that door did to Kindaichi, Kunimi couldn't figure out, but when Kindaichi looked back and his eyes were soft again, he didn't bother question. “If you insist on going like that, fine. But if it happens to fall out, that's fine too.”

A few loose strands were already falling out but if anything it just made him look even cuter. Kunimi was flawless even with imperfect hair. Kindaichi had the most perfect boyfriend in the world.

“If it falls out, you'll just have to tie it up again.” Kunimi said, reminding himself to cancel his hairdresser appointment.

-

He felt… freer. His hair didn't move but for his fringe, but he could feel the cool morning air on the back of his neck and it was somewhat invigorating. Not least the glances he was getting from Kindaichi. He loved the attention from him. Forget everything else, forget everyone else. All Kunimi cared about was Kindaichi.

“Have you ever tied yours up?”

“Me?! No way! I don't think it's ever been long enough…”

“It's probably longer than mine…”

“Don't even think about it, Akira.”

“OK, can I just tie  _ you _ up instead?”

“Akira!” He shouted in exasperation, blush a mix of embarrassment and something else.

Kunimi just squeezed his hand in response and continued walking, pointedly not thinking about what he just blurted out.

“Tonight?”

Kunimi tensed and shot a look up at Kindaichi, who had his shoulders hiked up a bit and eyes on the pavement beneath his feet.

“Your hair or you?”

“Definitely me.”

“Don't think about it too hard, otherwise you'll be.”

“ _ Akira _ !”

-

“Wow, Kunimi, I love your hair!”

Both of them stopped dead and felt each other blush. Yahaba looked between them both.

“Did you guys…?”

“Kindaichi slept over at mine and he did my hair, yes.”

“Seriously?” Yahaba gawped, flicking eyes to Kindaichi before looking at Kunimi again. “It looks cute.”

“Too right he does.” Kindaichi said, forced it past his mouth to sound confident. It failed, his voice wobbled and almost broke and it was the worst.

Yahaba and Kunimi both grinned, upwards curve to their lips. “You're embarrassing me,” Kunimi said, “We should get to the clubroom before the first-years show up. Can't keep setting a bad example.”

Kunimi walked off then, too quickly with his head ducked.

“He OK?”

“I uh- I don't think he's used to all that attention.”

“And you're thinking of having him as your vice captain? You're such a sadist.” Yahaba joked with a grin.

“Eh?!” Captain. Him? Captain?

“Oh, you act like you haven't known since last year.”

“What?!”

“Ask the other second-years. If anyone deserves my jersey, it's you.” Yahaba said, turning his body in the direction of the clubroom to get Kindaichi to take the hint. “Just don't get too cocky about it.”

He couldn't be captain! It didn't fit. Not the with the captains he knew. Oikawa, Yahaba… Kindaichi? That didn't work at all! He was nervous and messed up a lot and-

“I can already feel you stressing. I mean… if you really don't want to…”

“No, I-”

“See? I knew you'd come around.”

Kindaichi sighed.

-

“You're right.”

They were on break. A practise match was being organised for next week and the first-years were all trying to prove themselves to be on the team.

“I am?” Kindaichi asked, eyebrow raised, questioning about exactly  _ what _ .

“I should grow my hair out a bit more.”

Kindaichi dipped his head. “I was only thinking… It would look really cute. But don't change it on my account!”

“I would change everything on your account, Yuutarou.” Kunimi insisted, taking a long swig from his water bottle to hide his face.

“Don't say that. That's like saying you'd be a completely different person just for me.”

“Well, are you saying you want me to be a completely different person?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then there's no problem. It's just my hair, Yuutarou.” Kunimi laughed softly. He was taking this way too seriously.

Kindaichi went quiet then, drinking from his own bottle to cool the heat in his cheeks.

“Kindaichi-san!”

“Your fanclub is calling.” Kunimi smirked. Some of the first-years had taken to him, had no problems stealing him away to ask questions and advice. Kunimi knew all too well how much Kindaichi inwardly preened at the attention, and had taken it upon himself to knock him down a few pegs. 

“They're not-” Kindaichi began, but cut himself off with a groan at Kunimi's smirk. “Shut up.” He instead stood up and offered Kunimi his hand.

“What?”

“As my future vice captain, won't you at least help me herd my 'fanclub’, Akira?” Kindaichi asked with an unsure smile.

“Huh?” Vice captain? What was he on about?

“You heard.”

Kunimi blinked a couple of times before grinning. “I take it my days of skipping practise are coming to a close.”

“Oh, you can bet your ass on that.” Kindaichi snickered.

“Which one, yours or mine?” Kunimi retorted and watched as mortified realisation passed over Kindaichi's features.

“Akira!”

“I was just  _ asking _ .” Kunimi said with a dramatic roll of his eyes, mimicking Kindaichi's childishness. He took his hand anyway and stood up, placing his bottle on the bench. “Captain, huh? You sure you can handle that? Since you can't even handle me.”

“Iwaizumi-san seemed to manage.”

“Iwaizumi-san wasn't captain.”

“Exactly.”

Kunimi laughed at that, elbowing Kindaichi in the side. “You'll do fine.”

“Thanks.”

-

Kindaichi couldn't ever get used to the fact that no matter how much he taught; footing, balance, form, not everyone could quite make the cut. He felt a lot closer to his senpais now being a senpai himself, but it wasn't entirely a good thing. Having to teach a losing battle and then tell them they still wouldn't even be on the bench was difficult.

Even a promising boy who got in on a sports scholarship like himself didn't make the cut for next week and he just got even more frustrated. He was all too ready to blame the entire year as a lost cause. They had enough second- and third-years for a decent team. Maybe not a team to beat Karasuno, which was more annoying than he'd ever admit, but it would be enough to defeat the disappointment Shiratorizawa had become, and even had enough power to absolutely smash through Dateko's iron wall of blockers…

“You're thinking too much.”

“And it's creepy that you can tell.”

Kunimi laughed, but Kindaichi's face didn't change. He was frustrated and annoyed, over something he couldn't control.

“You're acting as if you're already captain.” Kunimi said, side-eyeing him as he changed. “I take it that's what this is?”

“What?” He hadn't been acting any different than he would usually… had he?

“Ever since this morning you've been acting like the world’s gonna end. We're doing fine. You're doing fine. Stop worrying about things you can't change.”

Kindaichi sighed and deflated in defeat, especially at the looks some of the second- and third-years were giving him. Or rather giving Kunimi. He didn't often talk like this to Kindaichi in front of people. They both tended to get embarrassed.

“Sorry.”

“It’s OK. Just don't blame yourself. Yet. If you want to blame someone, blame Yahaba.”

“Hey, what'd I do?!”

Kindaichi smirked. “Question is what  _ didn't _ you do?”

-

It had started off as an impulse thing. It was no secret that the two were drawn to each other more than friends should be, and maybe they both secretly knew that they liked the other a bit more than friends should, too. So, when they won a practise match with Karasuno by the skin of their teeth for the first time in months and Kageyama sent a smile Kindaichi's way, Kindaichi knew.

“Kunimi… Akira.”

“What?”

“Akira.”

Kunimi stopped and turned to Kindaichi who had a look on his face that held way too much to notice the embarrassment underneath.

“We won. For real. You and me.”

And then he kissed him, pecked him on the lips and continued walking. He had a friend to taunt.

Kunimi was left stunned for a long time, watching Kindaichi and Kageyama shake hands and hug like nothing ever happened between them. Kunimi was proud that day.

The next day, Kunimi told him that. Kindaichi heated up under his hands and he kissed him back, let him know just how long he'd waited and they made up for lost time.

The day after that, Kageyama sent him a cryptic message saying nothing more than:

_ about time ;) _

...and Kunimi decided that Kageyama had help in coming up with that one. Specifically the winky face, because even though Kageyama had changed, he still definitely had no idea what smileys were.

Before the end of the week he had Kindaichi in his bed and worshipped him like he deserved, gave him the best night of his life and woke him up with sweet kisses to the back of his neck.

They were sixteen and in love and everyone knew it. Some weren't quite so happy about it - namely Kindaichi's family - but whatever they thought, Kindaichi would be Kunimi's and Kunimi would be Kindaichi's. 

-

“This… isn't quite what I meant.” Kindaichi said apprehensively, sat cross-legged in front of Kunimi's mirror with his hands tied in front of him with his tie. He was naked and bound and yet Kunimi was focused solely on his hair.

Kunimi smirked, throwing a wink (Kindaichi melted a little each time he winked, so it was a tactical gesture) to Kindaichi in the mirror as he ran fingers through his now-dry hair, free of gel and silky smooth. He smelled of his shampoo and it was amazing. Kunimi had taken his hair out of the ponytail when he got in, and decided it was Kindaichi's turn.

“Stop whining. For the record, it was  _ me _ who mentioned tying you up and this is  _ exactly _ what I meant.”

Kindaichi scowled at him, sulking at the way he wasn't currently tormented by hands and fingers defiling his body like he wished them to do. Instead he was stuck with those fingers in his hair, running through strands and pulling them to a point, bunched into a ring of fingers and tied up with a small hairband.

It looked awful, both of them could probably agree on that. Besides, if he was going to have it down, he should just have it down. Kunimi shrugged. “Well. I tried. It doesn't exactly do it for me…” Kunimi said, mouth crooked in a somewhat frown. He was mildly disappointed.

“Me neither…” Kindaichi said truthfully, turning his head to the side for a better look. “Maan, why do you look good with literally any hairstyle and I look like- like a… well, just really awful.” Kindaichi whined, leaning far back into Kunimi to look at him.

“Not everyone can be perfect, Yuutarou.”

Kindaichi snorted, frowning. “Thanks, Akira.”

Kunimi rolled his eyes and took the hairband out, running hands over his hair. “Well, you look good enough without it and it's much less hassle so it doesn't matter.”

“And gelled?”

“Even better.”

Kindaichi grinned.

Kunimi met that grin with his lips, leant down far enough that his back hurt just to kiss him like this. Coming from the opposite direction gave a whole new dimension to the act, allowed him to watch Kindaichi's Adam's apple bob once before Kunimi began devouring him.

His hands still smoothed through his hair, caressed his head, and even Kindaichi's bound hands came up to loop around Kunimi's head and keep him there.

As always, Kindaichi responded in kind, met Kunimi's tongue with his own and huffed breaths through his nose to tickle the skin of Kunimi's neck. It was soft and heated and wet, Kunimi's head tilted to lick excess saliva from the corner of Kindaichi's mouth back in and Kindaichi's heart stuttered out of rhythm, hands curled into his hair.

He knew Kindaichi liked to play innocent, with his blushes that spanned his entire body, the rapid blinking and the stuttering but really, Kindaichi was as dirty as they got. Kunimi could do the dirtiest things to Kindaichi and though he'd pretend to be disgusted, he couldn't hide from the arousal. Not from Kunimi. So Kunimi tipped his head back further with his hand and trailed his lips over Kindaichi's chin to his neck, lapped and sucked gently on his Adam's apple.

“Akira.” Kindaichi said simply, breathless, and he swallowed hard at the mouth on him.

“Hmm?” Kunimi asked as if he didn't know what that meant. It meant  _ that was hot _ ,  _ don't stop _ , and when Kunimi flicked his eyes down the length of Kindaichi's body, he wasn't wrong.

“I love you.”

Kunimi froze almost imperceptibly, but if anything it made him determined. To prove that he loved him too, that he'd do anything for him. “You thought now was the best time to say that?”

Kindaichi blushed hard, removed the loop of his arms from around Kunimi as he sat up. Kindaichi could do nothing but look up at him, at his face framed by the shadow of his fringe and drooping eyes scanning his own. He was undeniably smiling though, and Kindaichi wondered if he knew how dopey he looked. “Yeah. Isn't any time the best time? There's never a time I  _ don't _ love you.”

Fuck, Kindaichi really was smooth without trying to be, and Kunimi had to deny that his cheeks were burning.

“You're so simple.”

“Hey!” Kindaichi frowned, blew in Kunimi's face so that his hair fluttered. He was a childish brat, and Kunimi decided he needed to teach him a lesson.

The body supporting Kindaichi’s head shifted. Kunimi lowered Kindaichi’s head to the floor and though apprehensive, Kindaichi didn’t move. He trusted Kunimi whole-heartedly, and when Kunimi crouched low to kiss his lips again, then his throat and lower, there was really nothing to be afraid of.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. It makes me all gooey inside ^.^


End file.
